Goose Attack
by Cosasmalas3
Summary: Glee Family Fic Week. 2 year old Santana goes to the park. One-shot.


I do not own glee, but I do own a Marvin the Martian water bottle.

* * *

**Goose Attack**

Juan and Maribel decided to take their two daughters to the park that is in Newark. Their eldest is Mia, who is 13 years old and their youngest, Santana is 2 years old. Juan usually tends to carry Santana, since she likes to take off running. Santana took her first steps at 6 months old and was running everywhere by 12 months old. Now at 2 years of age she is more stable on her feet and is always getting into something.

"Mami, did you remember to bring the bread so I can take Tana down to the pond to feed the ducks?" Mia asked.

"Yes mija, but be sure to keep a good hold on your sister. I don't need either of you going into that nasty pond" Maribel replies.

"Okay mami" Mia says while holding out her hand for the bread.

Maribel gave Mia the bread, while Juan put Santana down. Mia took the bread and Santana's hand to head down to the edge of the pond. Maribel and Juan went to a nearby bench to watch the girls.

"Do you want to feed the duckies Tana?" Mia asks.

"Yup Yup! Duckies!" Santana shouts while pointing at the ducks in the pond.

Mia laughs at how excited her little sister is. "Okay Tana" Mia says.

The two reach the pond. Mia squats down and pulls Santana between her legs. She wraps an arm around Santana's little body to keep her in place and with your other hand you hold the bag of bread. Santana takes some bread into her little hands and starts throwing pieces into the pond.

The ducks start coming within seconds of Santana throwing the first piece of bread.

"Look Mia! Duckies come to eat. Tienen hambre" Santana tells Mia loudly.

"I see Tana" Mia replies.

Santana continues to toss the bread to the ducks until she notices something. "Mia. What's that? Big duckies?" Santana asks.

Mia chuckles at Santana description of the geese. "Those big duckies are called geese, but you can call them big duckies. They are the cousins to the duckies" Mia tells Santana.

"They look as big as I" Santana tells Mia.

Mia smiles and nods her head at Santana. Santana turns back around to continue throwing bread to the ducks.

After a good 10 minutes of squatting and only halfway through the loaf Mia decides to stand up to stretch her legs. "Don't go into the pond Tana. The pond has yucky water" Mia tells Santana.

Santana scrunches up her face in disgust, but then turns back around to the ducks. The ducks and geese are getting out the water and getting closer to Santana and Mia. Mia decides to move back some from the water just in case.

Santana continues to feed the ducks and geese when all of a sudden she feels something bite her little butt. Santana jumps forward away from whatever bit her. Santana turns around to see Mia shooing away the offending goose that bit her butt.

Santana drops the bag that has the bread and takes off running towards her mami with tears streaming down her face. Maribel saw the whole thing so she held open her arms for Santana. Santana jumps into her mami's lap and wraps her little arms around her mami as best as she can.

"Shhh...mi bebe. What happened?" Maribel asks Santana even though she saw the entire thing.

"Big ducky bit mi culito" Santana says through her little sobs.

Mia comes back up towards them carrying the bag and sits next to her papi. "Sorry mami. That goose came out of nowhere and I don't know why it would bite Tana's butt since she was already tossing them the bread" Mia says.

Maribel nods her head and keeps shushing Santana's cries while rubbing circles around Santana's back and patting her butt with her other hand. While she was patting her butt she felt something foreign there that is not a part of Santana's shorts. She pulls off the foreign object and sees that it was a cheerio that was stuck to her baby's butt.

Maribel chuckles a little bit. Maribel shows Juan and Mia the cheerio. "It was stuck to her butt. I'm guessing it is from her car seat and I bet this is why that goose bit her" Maribel tells Mia and Juan.

Juan just shakes his head while Mia laughs. Maribel feels that Santana has calm down and stopped crying. Maribel looks down at Santana and asks "Do you want to go home now?"

Santana just nods her head yes. They all head to the truck and get in. Once everyone is strapped in and they are pulling out the parking lot. They hear Santana mumbling to herself.

"What did you say Tana?" Mia asks.

"No me gustan los patos" Santana says with a humph while crossing her little arms.

Mia chuckles a little before Santana shoots her a glare that is more adorable than anything else. "It wasn't a pato Tana, it was a ganso" Mia tells Santana.

"No me gustan los gansos" Santana says while looking out the window.

Juan looks at his wife with a smile and says "She'll forget about this in a few years."

Maribel nods her head and smiles back at her husband while he continues driving home.

* * *

A/N: So this is actually a true story which happened to me when I was 2. I actually do remember the incident, but only bits and pieces. My big sister actually filled in the rest for me when I got older.

Now this fic can be read as stand-alone one-shot, but I actually had planned this to be part of my multi-chapter fic. So I figured I'd kills two birds with one stone because of Glee Family Fic Week. So I'm publishing it earlier than expected.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed the fic and my _oh so fun_ incident and by the way I still don't care much for geese.

Any comments, questions, or concerns send me a review, PM, or hit up my tumblr Coasamalas3. All spelling mistakes and grammar are my own.

Deuces!


End file.
